supermarioandfriendsnewadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario and Friends meet Panty
Story Cast Mario Luigi Cpend7 Bubbyaustin I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Collaterale1 Winnie the Pooh Piglet Tigger Rabbit Eeyore The Jungle Book Vultures Jiminy Cricket Zazu Kronk Nostalgia Critic Angry Video Game Nerd Irate Gamer Panty & Stocking Garterbelt Chuck Briefers Rock Kratos Big Daddy Sackboy Cole MacGrath Raiden Hank J. Wimbleton Sanford Dale Denton Bowser The Bad Guy Bunch (King Scaly, Caractacus P Doom, Harry Slime, Rum BaaBaa, Fenella and Zippy) Evil CJ Evil Bubbyaustin Evil I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Evil Collaterate1 Scanty & Kneesocks Corset Fastener Zeus Deimos Evil Cole MacGrath Raditz Nappa Vegeta (Saiyan Saga) The Auditor Episodes Excretion Without Honor and Humanity/Death Race 2010 - Winnie the Pooh, Mario, Bubbyaustin, The Nostalgia Critic and the Others Travel to Daten City finding Father Garterbelt and are given warning by the citizens that the "Bitchish" (Panty and Stocking) are in town and meet them unaware of a Crap Ghost attacking people when using the toilets./ Winnie the Pooh, Mario and their Friends join Panty and Stocking in a chase to repent a Ghost summoned by King Scaly with the ability to control vehicles The Turmoil of the Beehive/Datoon City's Cartoon Theatre -Winnie the Pooh, Mario and Their friends go to High School and meet a new friend named Briefers Rock in search of a ghost somewhere located in this School and become School Celebrities/ Pooh, Panty and the gang accidentaly film a porno tape to a theatre and destroy all evidence of it everywhere after the events of the last episode Catfight Club/Pulp Addiction -Panty and Stocking argue over a pudding Panty ate and the gang go their Seperate ways. But along the way Stocking, Snoopy and a few others meet a Little Red Riding Hood like girl who is actually a rope ghost attached to a Ghost wolf/Ghosts of vengeful sperm (Including one names Portsach) cause a shortage of tissue paper in Daten City, rendering men in Daten City incapable of relieving themselves, leaving Pooh, Mario and the Anarchy Sisters on the case to find the factory and Make people blow their noses and sweep out semen again The Diet Syndrome/High School Nudical -Panty reminds her sister to go on a diet, and so the cartoon characters help her with it, but it doesn't go planned when Stocking becomes a big fat Stuffed bitch./ Mario, Pooh and the rest are invited to the lingerie run, in which participants must race in their underwear. The Runny/Vomiting Point Made -A nose-picking fad spreads across Daten City, thanks to a man named Ugly Snot, who invites the citizens of Daten City and Cartoon characters to a blimp party but really has other Nose Picking plans./ An episode with The Bad Guy Bunch and Villains trying to create Puke Monster to ruin a birthday for Terao's daughter, leaving the angels, pesky plumbers and cartoon characters to head to the rescue and help him. Specials Super Mario, Pooh and Friends meet Panty and Stocking in Sanitary Box Heroine Interview - Pooh, The Mario Brothers, Stocking, and Brief watch Panty throw the opening Pitch of Next Season Game of Baseball Geek of the Dead -Briefers Rock invites Kratos, Luigi and Eeyore for a Date with Panty who is currently a zombie, with Tigger Arriving and biting Panty, reviving her in the Fantasy-like process Map of Daten City - Garterbelt gives YouTube viewers of some of the best sites in Daten City Chuck to the Future Part 4 -Chuck goes through an Nintendo Entertainment System like world finding his way back home to the Church Brothers of the Roundhead - A Tour on how Prickles are made consisting of baby penises and chip like ingredients The B District - Jiminy Cricket watches Garterbelt play with his nipples The Bad Hairdresser's Wife - Panty, being the total jerk she is spits gum onto her sister Stocking and Shaves her bald Bitch Flash - YakkoWarnerMovies101 AKA The Crossover Adventure Madman, fecks around with the Transformation scene Category:Story Category:TV Show Category:Mario Adventure's Category:Animated